Red Wedding
by Kanzerryuto
Summary: ZeroxYukixKaname. Kaname and Yuki were getting married but Zero didn't approve of this. Later on Zero had gone missing and Yuki wanted to find him but she has to face blood thirsty level E's can she make it, does Zero appear again ? find out!


Chapter 1 Red Wedding

ZeroxYukixKaname. Zero still couldn't believe it! His love for Yuki is now shattered after what he had heard about Yuki and Kaname getting married. Zero felt really sad. Zero threatened Kaname that if anything happened to Yuki he would kill him. Zero also goes missing from Yuki for a few days and Yuki tries to find him but she has to deal with some level E's before she can do anything. Later on they hear a mission that would take allot of skill.

~In Yuki's bedroom~ The door slams wide open and gives all the girls a fright. "Todays the day my lovely daughter" the Headmaster said, getting Yuki's white dress from the closet. He gives her the dress and turns around and closes his eyes while she puts it on. "Okay I'm done" she says, as the dress sways as she turns. "It is beautiful Yuki" the Headmaster said, nearly fainting because of how beautiful she looked.

Some other girls came to her bedroom door to see how she looked but they weren't allowed in until Aido let them in. Soon there was a crowd of girls with tears in their walked out of her room. Aido held the bottom of her dress as they walked through the hallway passing all these girls that were congratulating her.

Finally they made it outside. Kaname was standing on the red carpet at the front. Everyone was sitting in their rows cheering and throwing flower pettles at them. Yuki saw everyone she knew but one person was missing and that was zero. She tried to turn her head to find him but Aido pushed it so she was looking towards Kaname Kuran.

"Yuki you are looking beautiful" Kaname said, as he smiled at her. Yuki blushed and looked down at the ground."Shall we start?" The Headmaster said as he stood infront of Yuki and Kaname. "Headmaster are you the priest?" Yuki asked, with a confused look on her face. "Yes i am and why do you have such a sad look on your face come on cheer up today is your very special day and can you please call me farther." he said, smiling at smiled back and the wedding began to start.

A few minutes have past now and now they were onto the final questions then they are officially husband and wife."Kaname Kuran do you take Yuki Cross to be your wife through sickness and health?"The Headmaster/priest asked. "I do" Kaname said as he grabbed Yuki's hand. "Yuki Cross do you take Kaname Kuran to be your husband through sickness and health.

"W-Wait!" Zero shouted, as he ran down the isle. All the girls gave Zero a dead eye look but he didn't care."Z-Zero you have finally come." Yuki said, as she starred at him with a smile on her face."Are you sure you want to marry this guy?" Zero asked, as he put one hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean Zero?" Yuki asked curiously. Kaname grabbed Zero and pulled him back "Shut up Zero everything was going fine until you showed up" Kaname whispered to Zero, looking at him with furious ness in his eyes."Get off me" Zero said as he pushed Kaname.

"Stop!" Yuki shouted at the both of them."Why are you doing this Zero? Why wont you let me marry him.?" Yuki asked,with a tear coming down her face. "Yuki" Kaname said, as he pushed Zero out the way to get to Yuki. "Yuki i-I'm" Zero stuttered as he saw Yuki crying. "I think you should get out of here we don't want anyone who can ruin this fine day and i don't want anyone who can hurt my dear Yuki" Kaname said, as Akatsuki and Aido escorted Zero out."W-Wait let me go!" Zero shouted trying to break free.

Akatsuki and Aido lead Zero to this place with no windows just a room filled with darkness. Aido chained Zero's hands to the wall so he wouldn't escape. "There you go you can stay in here until the wedding is over then you may come out but do not ever hurt Lady Yuki again." Aido said,as Akatsuki and him walked out of the room shutting the door."Now lets get back to the wedding i don't want to miss anything!" Aido shouted pulling on Akatsuki's arm running back to the wedding."Hey! Can you slow down and let go you are hurting my arm Hanabousa!" Akatsuki shouted, as he swung his arm back to make Aido let go.

They finally made it back in time."Hey Akatsuki what do you think she is going to say!?" Aido said, jumping up and down. "To be honest i don't really care" Akatsuki said, with a straight face starring at them.

"So what do you say Yuki what is your answer?" Kaname said, starring into her eyes. *I have loved this man for ten years now but everything seems different what should i say!?* Yuki thought to her self. "Well...?" Kaname said, waiting for a reply. "I-I do" Yuki said. Kaname smiled with joy. "I now pronounce y-you man and w-wife!" The Headmaster said with tears in his eyes."You may kiss the Bride" The Headmaster said,with tears running down his face like a river. Kaname pulled Yuki closer. Yuki looked Kaname in the eyes then she closed them leaning forward to Kaname. They Kissed then stood next to each other for a photo. Everybody stood up and started clapping and cheering, flower pettles and rice were thrown everywhere. Most of the women envied Yuki for getting Kaname and began crying."Yuki give daddy a hug!" The Headmaster said as he grabbed Yuki.

Zero could hear everyone cheering even though the walls were were running down Zero's face but they weren't from joy. He was furious but he was happy for Yuki. Memories were rushing to his head. They were of Yuki. All the times she had been there for him, all the good times, all the times he had held her in his arms when she was scared or sad. "Y-Yuki" Zero said crying, as he pulled on the chains.

Zero heard creaking floor boards and the door knob began to turn clockwise. The door opened."Zero can you answer me one question?" The voice said as the man walked in. "K-Kaname what do you want" Zero said, turning his head away from Kaname. Kaname walked over to zero and lifted his foot then swung it across Zero's face leaving the wall next to him covered in bent down and grabbed Zero by the tie and pulled on was gasping for air from what Kaname was doing."I don't care what you do to me just keep Yuki safe please that is all i ask." Zero said, with blood dripping down from his nose and mouth making his white shirt drenched in blood."Of of course i will keep her safe." Kaname said, as he grabbed Zero's gun and shot Zero in the right shoulder."Now this is for hurting my Dear Yuki." Kaname said, as he smiled at Zero in agony.

"ahhh!" Zero shouted, starring at Kaname. "I would kill you but you are to precious to Yuki i really don't want to upset her anymore i want her to stay happy." Zero threatened."Yes that is true but you wouldn't be able to kill me anyway Yuki wouldn't let you" Kaname said, as he turned around and walked out dropping the gun at the doorway. "Sweet dreams Zero Kiryu." Kaname said, shutting the door as his eyes became bright red.

*Beasts selfish beasts in human form that is what they are.* Zero thought to himself while he was drowning in his own blood and tears. Two days have passed and there was no sign of Zero anywhere. Yuki had been looking for him after the wedding ended but she couldn't find him anywhere. She asked Kaname half an hour ago if he knew where Zero was but he didn't give her any information he just looked at her and told her to focus on her school work.

Something had to be up because Yuki spotted footprints all over the school but they were red and looked like blood but it wasn't both shoes that had blood on it only began to follow them. They lead her to a strange building that she hadn't seen before. She put her hand on the door knob but she stopped because she felt somebody else hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Hello little girl are you lost?" The man behind her turned around and spotted other people sitting on walls, behind trees and on roofs but it turns out these weren't normal people. They all had glowing red eyes their mouth's wide open with large fangs with blood dripping from them.

Yuki went to grab the staff in her pocket to electrocute the beasts but they had all surrounded her from infront, behind and both sides of her body."AHHH!" Yuki screamed, as one came from behind and sink its fangs into her skin. Yuki's eyes grew wide as she could hear it sucking the blood from her body.

Kaname could smell Yuki's blood and knew something had happened. He followed the smell and that lead him to all these level E's and Yuki's body on the grabbed Yuki and killed the level E's.

The next morning Yuki woke up with no memory. She walked into the bathroom and saw some cuts on her body and her neck was in allot of had wondered what had happened and why she could not remember.

Zero had finally been let out by Kaname even though he was suppost to be let out after the wedding. He ran towards Yuki as he spotted her cuts. "What happened to you?" Zero asked, while he was checking the cuts out seeing if any went deep into the skin."I don't know i can't remember anything from last night." She said rubbing her neck. "Kuran.." Zero said, as he turned his head around and Kaname was standing behind him. "Why did you erase Yuki's memory?" Zero asked,grabbing Kaname's shoulder. "It is not that important she doesn't have to know but since you are so eger i will tell you...Yuki you were attacked by level E vampires." Kaname said, staring at Yuki. "Why couldn't you have just left her memory so she would know?" Zero asked, letting go of Kaname and put his back against the wall with his arms folded. "Because if i did that she would have had to of seen those horrible sights of them sucking her blood." Kaname said, putting his arm around Yuki.

"Zero it is okay i am glad Kaname did that and he is right i don't want to remember that." Yuki said."What ever." Zero said as he walked away but stopped for a moment. "By the way put this on the Headmaster said we have a new job to do it's kind of like a mission." Zero said, as he threw Yuki's uniform to her."A mission?" Yuki said, as she went to go put her uniform on.

After that Zero and Yuki both arrived at the Headmasters office."You said you wanted us?" Zero asked looking bored already. "Yes i need you to...water my flowers." The Headmaster said, with a grin on his face. "What!?" Zero replied, smashing his hand on the desk "Now now Zero learn to take a joke i have called you here because i have heard from a few people that there is going to be a...Zombie Apocalypse next week, at midnight they will rise!" The Headmaster said completely freaking out."I need you two to protect both the Day and Night class please!" The Headmaster asked begging the both of them.

They both nodded and then went to the school library to learn everything they need to know about zombies and how to attack them.

The End

Next chapter: Zombie Apocalypse. Thank you for reading :) Have a nice day!


End file.
